


They were roommates (Oh, wow)

by sugarainbow



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27593272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarainbow/pseuds/sugarainbow
Summary: Hwang Hyunjin was an incurable flirt.Seungmin knew that much about him, long before coming to terms with the fact that they’d have to share a dorm, probably until he could finish his law degree, or at least until Hyunjin would drop out of college. He was almost sure he’d get rid of him by the end of the first year.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 266





	They were roommates (Oh, wow)

**Author's Note:**

> yep, this is as cliché as it gets, but this is how i cope with uni stress apparently 
> 
> the title is me being unoriginal and then mocking myself ¯\\_(ツ)_ /¯

Hwang Hyunjin was an incurable flirt.

Seungmin knew that much about him, long before coming to terms with the fact that they’d have to share a dorm, probably until he could finish his law degree, or at least until Hyunjin would drop out of whatever his major was. Seungmin was certain that Hyunjin – certified procrastinator, tease, flirt and crush of everyone around the campus – would drop out sooner or later. He was almost sure he’d get rid of him by the end of the first year.

“Nice apron.” Were the blond boy’s first words to him, coming alongside a smile so wide that it made the corners of his eyes crinkle up and an arm outstretched towards Seungmin, awaiting. “I’m Hyunjin.”

Seungmin hesitated, overthinking whether this guy was genuine or not, if he was just making fun of him and his apron. After a few awkward moments of just standing and slightly glaring at him, Seungmin got close enough to shake his hand and mumble his own name in response. He showed Hyunjin where he’d be staying and then recited the set of rules he came up with, for the sake of a peaceful and calm studying environment.  
When he was done, trailing behind Hyunjin and watching him unpack and carelessly throw his things all over the place, the other just…scoffed at him, bursting into laughter soon after.

“Are you a law major? With all these boring rules and everything.” He ran a hand through the loose strands that were falling out of his ponytail, giving Seungmin a cheeky, lopsided grin. “It’s just uni. Loosen up.”

Seungmin took that as a clear rejection to his rules, but he was prepared for the worst anyway. He knew Hyunjin would be exactly the way he imagined – a careless, I’m-here-just-for-the-fun type of student. He merely pressed his lips into a thin line, turned away and resumed cooking.

* * *

The very first rule that Hyunjin broke was a few days after he'd moved in. _No noise in the morning or after nine_ , Seungmin’s tired mind grumbled as he angrily got up. It wasn’t even that much to ask for, so why, for crying out loud, was Hyunjin blasting music so early in the morning? “Can you stop that?” He shouted loud enough for Hyunjin to hear over the music. Hyunjin did not stop the music, nor his dancing, so Seungmin took it upon himself to just do that and turn it all the way down.

The blond boy, panting harshly and  
falling with his long limbs splayed all over the floor gave him a small, incredulous laugh. “Ha! So you _are_ alive! I thought you grew roots in your room.”

Seungmin made a displeased, annoyed sound at that as he crossed his arms over his chest. He was ignoring Hyunjin as much as possible, wasn’t it obvious? He did get out of his room enough times, only just not when Hyunjin was out of his own and wandering. He did eat, but not when he knew that Hyunjin was eating. To put it simply, he avoided any discussion and interaction.

“Help me up?” Hyunjin was making grabby hands at him, face covered in sweat and teasing smile still present.  
His hands were probably sweaty too, but Seungmin was a civil person after all. So, with a sigh, he leaned forward and caught his hand. Hyunjin’s grin intensified as he stumbled and ended up crushing his chest. Seungmin's eyes were everywhere but on that loose tank top and the display of Hyunjin's collarbone. “I promise I'll keep the dancing in the studio. I just wanted to check if you're still alive. You didn’t make any sound.”

As if Seungmin wasn't flustered enough because of those only three inches between them and because of Hyunjin's stupid smiling face so close to his, Hyunjin had to bring one hand on the top of his head too, patting his hair twice before disentangling from around him and leaving.

* * *

Over the next weeks, Seungmin had to deal with more people than he's ever met in his whole life. Hyunjin was outgoing and cheerful and full of friends and friends of friends, so of course that some of them passed by their dorm. He knew everybody and everybody knew Hyunjin. He wasn't ignoring him anymore; after reconsidering it, Seungmin came to realize that perhaps he was being a bit too rude and Hyunjin was not that much of an inconvenience. He mostly left Seungmin alone. _Mostly_. So he kept his mouth shut whenever random people ended up falling asleep on the living room's floor, after long nights of partying and hanging out with Hyunjin.  
He always grabbed his earphones and locked his door, in case somebody would trip and enter his room by mistake. At least Hyunjin cleaned up in the morning, that's what he told himself in order to calm down and focus on his studies.

Somehow, this time he'd missed the locking his door part, because there was a light tap on his shoulder and it wasn't meant to scare him so, but Seungmin still ended up jumping out of the chair, hand placed protectively over his heart.

“Your face! You should have seen your face!” Hyunjin stood there, laughing like it wasn't his fault for the scare.

“What do you want?” Seungmin hissed, growing more annoyed with every passing second.

“Nothing, just...” Hyunjin stopped laughing a few seconds after, exhaling deeply to let the remnants of it out. “You can always join us, if you want.”

Seungmin couldn't help the wary, weird look he threw at him. “Why?”

“What do you mean why? ...It's fun.” He motioned towards the pile of papers and notebooks on Seungmin's desk, face turning into a grimace. “You always have your nose in these books. Do you even take breaks?”

“I do.” Seungmin _did_ , thank you very much. “I don't think that's any of your business.” It might have come out harsher than intended, but he wasn't going to take any scolding, especially not from Hyunjin of all people.

“I was just saying...” Hyunjin shrugged. “You're always welcome.”

Neither said anything else and Hyunjin eventually took the hint and left. Seungmin didn't care much about the glint of whatever — and no, he told himself, that couldn't have been dissapointment or sadness — in his eyes. It wasn't like Hyunjin didn't have enough people to relax or take breaks with. They weren’t even friends, so the way Hyunjin continuously insisted to coax him out of his room even after that one time baffled Seungmin.  
It didn't make much sense for a Hyunjin to want anything to do with a Seungmin. They were polar opposites and Seungmin was fine with things the way they were.

* * *

Seungmin was a model student, but even model students had their bad days and breakdowns, yes. He had his own way of dealing with those days, throwing every school related item as far away as possible, grabbing chocolate bars from the fridge and returning to his bed to drag the blanket over him and curl into himself. Sometimes playing calm music and silently crying his stress away, too.

It was normal, he reassured himself, it was being a student.

What he didn’t take into consideration that time, as he made his way towards the kitchen to retrieve the said chocolate bars, was Hyunjin. So when he stepped inside and saw Hyunjin at the table, swallowing the last bit of his instant noodles — Seungmin was seriously concerned about Hyunjin's food choices — he thought of two things: running back to his room, or having to endure a laughing Hyunjin.

Neither happened in the end.

Hyunjin got up so fast that Seungmin only had time to blink. It was hard to process anything after Hyunjin's arms wrapped around him, so tight that Seungmin groaned a bit. Hyunjin pulled back just as quickly, examining Seungmin's face closely.  
“I won't pressure you into telling me what's wrong...” Hyunjin's brows here furrowed with concern and Seungmin's never once seen him so worried and serious. It was overwhelming. Was it his puffy eyes, or the still wet with tears cheeks that gave him away? “...But I swear I give the best hugs.”

Seungmin was having trouble processing everything surrounding him and a proper answer to Hyunjin's offer was far, way too far. What he did manage to say was a quiet: “Chocolate bars.”

“Chocolate bars?”

“I...yeah...” Seungmin blinked, stepping away from him and finding the way to the fridge. He searched for them, painfully aware of Hyunjin's gaze burning his back. Aware of his heart beating uncomfortably fast, too.  
He did not look back up at Hyunjin's face again, but he managed a small _“Thank you.”_ as he hurried back, to the comfort of his room, where there wasn't any Hyunjin and none of those concerned glances. The last thing he heard before slamming the door was a defeated _“Anytime.”_

Something definitely felt weird, but Seungmin refused to pay that shift in the air between them any mind.

* * *

Everything he thought he knew about Hyunjin changed gradually.

He _did_ clean up after himself. He didn't bother Seungmin with loud music, or his hook-ups, or his parties; not too much. He even _studied_ ; Seungmin'd seen him a few times, curled up on the sofa, laptop and books next to him. At some point, Hyunjin even offered him some of his take-out, because he somehow knew that Seungmin hadn't eaten that day. Hyunjin was... certainly not what everyone made him out to be. Though Seungmin should've known better than listening to Jisung all those months ago when he'd asked how this Hyunjin guy was like since apparently he'd be his roommate soon.

So when Jisung asked: _“How is it? Living with such an entitled ass?”_ , Seungmin took a few minutes to really think about it.

_“He's nice.”_ Jisung stared at him like Seungmin suddenly grew a second head.

But Hyunjin was nice and that's all he thought about, all the way back home. And Hyunjin...Hyunjin was right there as he opened the front door, all wrapped in a soft blanket on the couch, only his head peeking out and those messy strands getting in his eyes. “You're lucky, the movie's just getting started.” It may have been the lazy, soft smile above the grey fabric of the blanket, or that cute little yawn, but Seungmin agreed to join him and, getting himself just as cozy, he snuggled close and mirrored Hyunjin's smile. It dropped soon enough, though, since Hyunjin started teasing him about it the second he saw it.

* * *

Hyunjin was a business student and opening his own dance academy at some point was his biggest dream.  
His eyes were sparkling as he told Seungmin all that and so, so much more. Hyunjin talked a lot and Seungmin found out that he liked — looked forward to, even — listening to all that babble as they cut vegetables and waited for the water to boil, side by side. He offered Hyunjin a way out of his daily instant noodles and cooking dinner together slowly became his favorite part of the day.

* * *

Finals were over and so were Seungmin's worries. He could finally breathe. So there really wasn't any valid reason for him to decline Hyunjin's offer to go out and have fun that night. He also didn't try to kill his brain in order to invent one since a night out was definitely a nice way to unwind after all those stressful weeks.

“...S'nice...” He slurred as they stumbled back into their dorm, one arm wrapped securely around Hyunjin's shoulders and the other gesturing around. He was not drunk, not at all. Just a bit tipsy and somehow everything he stumbled into turned into a very funny thing.

Hyunjin started it, because of course he did. _“I bet you've never even gotten drunk.”_

_“What, is that a challenge?”_

From there it went downhill.  
They were both giggling messes, clinging to each other and barely making it to the front of the door walking and not crawling. Hyunjin's cheeks were red, his lips full and very pink and _distracting._ His once neat bun turned into a loose mess now. But he still smelled nice, his neck smelled nice. Seungmin's face was burried there and it was nice. So that's why he said it out loud.

“What's nice?” Hyunjin — less intoxicated — answered back, finally unlocking the door and dragging a whining Seungmin inside.

“...S'nice, you...”

“Me?”

“Mm...” Seungmin refused to move his face away, that's how nice it felt.

“You're nice, too.” Hyunjin's joyful, lively chuckle was nice as well.

The last thing Seungmin felt before his eyes betrayed him and shut was the soft press of his lips against Hyunjin's into a clumsy, brief kiss. That, no matter how messy and short-lived, felt the nicest out of everything that night.

* * *

Hyunjin is an incurable flirt still, even after a whole year of dating.

Back hugs have become his official way of surprising Seungmin, followed by a kiss behind his ear and then another, a longer and firmer one on his cheek. Seungmin's sides are squeezed too tight and Hyunjin is still sweaty from long hours of practice, but even when he complains, full-on laughing and squirming in his hold, he can't help but mentally thank whoever decided that Hyunjin and him would make a good pair of roommates together. 


End file.
